If It Ended (Glee)
by Lacy Emit
Summary: What would happen if glee club had disbanded after their loss at Nationals in New York? All events prior to season three took place except for they disbanded the New Directions. Includes: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce, etc.
1. If It Ended

Glee Fan-fiction ***I do not own Glee or it's characters. This is a fan-fiction using Glee and it's characters***

Begins during season three as if the glee club had disbanded after their loss at Nationals the year before. The events in season one and two all happened, and some of the main events in season three will happen in this fan-fiction. Includes: Klaine, Tike, Finchel, Fabson, Quick, Rorinn, Samcedes, etc.

Chapter 1 – Main Cast Characters: _Artie Abrams_- Feeling like a third-wheel in his friendship with Tina and Mike, Artie teams up with Kurt, Puck, and Finn to bring the New Directions back to McKinley High.

_Tina Cohen-Chang_- As their love grows stronger, Tina and Mike help Coach Beiste find her true love.

_Mike Chang_- Mike and Tina notice the football coach lonely and sad, but soon realize love is the answer.

_Rachel Berry_- Though the New Directions lost Nationals and have been disbanded for her senior year, Rachel got one thing out of that competition in New York... her boyfriend, Finn.

_Finn Hudson_- Teaming up with Artie, Kurt, and Puck, Finn looks for a way to reform the New Directions while also dealing with his new girlfriend, Rachel.

_Brittany Pierce_- Now co-captain of the Cheerios along with Santana, Brittany soon realizes she's missing something else in her life.

_Santana Lopez_- Although she achieved her goal of becoming co-captain of the Cheerios with her best friend, Brittany, Santana feels out of place in the crowd of popular kids.

_Noah Puckerman_- Shocked by the appearance of Quinn, Puck joins forces with Artie, Finn, and Kurt to hopefully bring his girl back into the light.

_Quinn Fabray_- After an eventful summer, Quinn's back at McKinley, but in an unexpected way.

_Kurt Hummel_- Kurt rethinks his decision of coming back to McKinley, especially since his boyfriend, Blaine, is back at Dalton Academy practicing with the Warblers.

_Mercedes Jones_- With a new man in her life, Mercedes seems to have moved on completely from the glee club... until her old fellow club members remind her why they all joined.

_Will Schuester_- Constantly fighting with Figgins about bringing the club back together, ND's former director is stuck teaching Spanish and listening to Sue's daily tormenting.

_Emma Pillsbury_- Emma finally moves in with Will and helps reinstate the glee club for yet another year.

_Shannon Beiste_- With the help of Mike and Tina, McKinley High's football coach has found herself a new man in her life.

_Sue Sylvester_- Though she thought she finally achieved something after the second disbandment of the New Directions, Sue finds herself bored with her repetitive insults thrown to the bushy-haired Will Schuester.

**Jacob Ben Israel: **(to camera) Jacob Ben Israel here with the scoop on the late glee club. Let's see what's going on with the members after their loser club was cut at last year's Nationals.

**Jacob Ben Israel: **(running up to Santana and Brittany; shoves microphone in their faces) So Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce, is it true that your gay club has finally been demolished for all of eternity?

**Santana: **Fortunately, yes, it has.

**Brittany: **I miss glee. Even though I was just a Cheerio before glee, now it feels different. Sad almost.

**Jacob Ben Israel: **Is it different because you two are now co-captains of the Cheerios? And has any of you seen Quinn Fabray?

(Santana and Brittany look at each other, disappointment in their eyes)

**Jacob Ben Israel: **(to Mercedes) Is it true that you are dating the Hobo Bieber known as Sam Evans?

**Mercedes: **No, that's not true. I dated him over the summer, but he moved. Now, I've got a new man in my life. (walks over to Shane)

**Shane: **You know that's right, baby. (puts arm around Mercedes' shoulder)

**Jacob Ben Israel: **(to Finn and Rachel) Is it true that because you kissed on-stage during your Nationals competition, the New Directions got twelfth place and ended forever? So really, is it true that you were the reason glee club is no longer with us?

**Rachel: **Okay, I admit our little kiss was most likely the reason we lost the competition, but it sparked our relationship. If we hadn't kissed then, we wouldn't be together right now.

**Jacob Ben Israel: **So what you're saying is, you destroyed your club – which you called your family – just to become the girlfriend of Flabby Finn Hudson?

**Finn: **The rest of the glee club understands! They know that nothing can come in the way of true love!

**Jacob Ben Israel: **But since there is no glee club anymore, you're really saying that nobody understands your motives.

**Jacob Ben Israel: **(to Artie with Tina and Mike) How's it feel to be a third wheel in wheels?

**Tina: **Artie's not a third wheel!

**Artie: **(quietly) Actually, I kind of am a-

**Mike: **(to JBI) Over the summer we all hung out at camp, not just Tina and me.

**Artie: **Actually, I was only at the camp for one-

(Hockey team slushies Mike, Tina, and Artie)

**Hockey Players: **Welcome back, freaks!

**Jacob Ben Israel:** (to Kurt) Do you think that you'd be happier if you had just stayed with the Warblers last year instead of failing at Nationals and having the glee club disbanded?

**Kurt: **I am disappointed that we lost Nationals and that the club's no longer here, but if I stayed with the Warblers, I wouldn't have gone through losing with my family – the New Directions. (walks away from JBI)

**Kurt: **(in voice-over) Actually, I think I have thought about what might have happened if I stayed with Blaine and the Warblers. Yes, I wouldn't have gone to New York, and the Warblers had lost Regionals anyway, but if I had stayed with them, I wouldn't be here today, walking through the hallway to History class, wondering what to do with my life now that there was no more glee club. We had already faced losing the club during sophomore year, but we thought that was going to be the last time the New Directions would be in danger. Guess we were wrong about that. Well, at least we won't be made fun of anymore for being in glee club.

**Hockey Players: **(slushies Kurt)

**Kurt: **(in voice-over) Doesn't mean I'm not a loser anymore, though.

**[Glee]**

(Kurt, Puck, Tina, Artie, Mike, and Finn take their seats in History class – Puck sits in front row next to Finn, Mike sits next to Tina and Artie in third row, Kurt sits behind Tina in last row)

**Puck: **(whispering to Finn) Hey, man, have you seen Quinn lately?

**Finn: **(shaking his head) No, why?

**Puck: **(shrugs) Just wondering.

(bell rings and switches to hallway)

**Quinn: **(walks down hallway with pink hair, ripped-up dull clothes, tattoo on back) (in voice-over) I finally found myself. A little late, I guess, but at least I know who I really am. I have a lot of free time now that glee club is over. Good riddance.

(Quinn passes a shocked Santana and Brittany, smirking; Puck runs down the hallway after Quinn)

**Puck: **Hey, Fabray! What happened to you? (blocks Quinn from walking)

**Quinn: **I found myself. My true self.

**Puck: **(disgusted) You really think this is your true self?

**Quinn: **Yeah, yeah, I do... and you can't change me.

**Puck: **(shaking his head sadly) I don't need to change you any more than I already have. Ever since I knocked you up, you've been lost. I see you're still having trouble being found.

**Quinn: **(agitated) I already told you, I found myself! This is me, Puck! If you can't accept that, then you better move on. (stomps away)

(Puck stares on after her sadly)

(Finn stands in middle of the choir room, which is now Sue's trophy room. He sighs, leaning against the wall)

**Finn: **(singing) _Oh... _

_Remember... _

_Oh, I remember... _

_I wanna know..._

**Rachel: **(walking down hallway; singing) _Midnight _

_Not a sound from the pavement..._

**Finn:**_ Where were you when I said I loved you?_

**Finn and Rachel: **(Finn) _And where were you when I cried at night?_

(Rachel) _Has the moon lost her memory... _

_She is smiling alone._

**Artie: **(entering old choir room) _Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you. _

_Thinking of all the times we shared._

**Kurt: **(walking next to Rachel) _In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet._

**Kurt and Rachel: **_And the wind begins to moan._

**Finn, Artie, and Puck: **(Puck walks in old choir room and joins Finn and Artie) _I remember when my heart broke. _

_I remember when I gave up loving you. _

_My heart couldn't take no more of you._

**Kurt and Rachel: **_Memory, all alone in the moonlight. _

(walks into old choir room)_ I can dream of the old days._

**Finn and Puck: **_I was sad and lonely._

**Artie and Puck: **_I remember when I walked out. _

_I remember when I screamed I hated you. _

**Finn and Artie: **_But somehow deep inside still loving you._

**Finn, Artie, and Puck: **_Sad and lonely._

**Rachel: **_Touch me, _

_It is so easy to leave me..._

**Kurt and Rachel: **_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun._

**Kurt and Artie: **(Artie) _There was nowhere else to go, oh. _

_Nobody else to turn to, no._

(Kurt) _If you'll touch me _

_You'll understand what happiness is..._

**Finn, Rachel, Artie, Kurt, and Puck: **(Finn, Artie, Puck) _I promised myself I will love me first genuinely._

(Kurt, Rachel) _Look, a new day has begun..._

**Rachel: **I miss not being able to see you guys in glee club.

**Puck: **I never thought I'd be saying this, but I do, too.

**Artie: **You guys, I think we should come up with a plan to bring back the New Directions...

**Rachel: **Sorry, I'd love that, but I don't have time. I need to practice for the school musical which is still going to be put on, yet I don't know what the play is. If I'm going to get into Juilliard, I need to focus on this musical since glee club doesn't affect my resume that much.

**Finn: **Well, I think it's a great idea, Artie! If we can round up all the glee club members, we could find a way to earn enough money to restart the New Directions.

**Kurt: **That sounds brilliant! So, Finn, Artie, and I are in, Rachel's out... how 'bout you, Puck?

**Puck: **(pause) It would be pretty cool to have glee club back, so sure... I'm in.

**Kurt: **Awesome! So it's settled! The New Directions are coming back to McKinley!

**Santana: **(in voice-over) It was so weird. Before glee, my only friends were Cheerios and football players. Now, it felt strange hanging out with Cheerios and jocks that hadn't been in the New Directions... it felt almost wrong.

**Brittany: **Hey, Santana... are you okay?

**Santana: **Oh... um... yeah, Britt. I'm fine. Are you?

**Brittany: **Not really. I'm so sad now that glee's gone that I forgot to feed Lord Tubbington his nougat this morning.

**Santana: **Wow... you're really _that_ disappointed that glee was disbanded?

(Brittany shakes her head as a 'yes')

**Santana: **You have a point...

**Brittany: **What am I pointing at?

**Santana: **You're pointing our way to family. (grabs Brittany's hand, pulls her to auditorium)

**Puck: **(to Santana and Brittany) I'm glad you came.

**Santana: **We are, too.

(Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Tina, and Artie are in the auditorium along with Santana, Puck, and Brittany)

**Santana: **(singing) _I was blown away. _

_What could I say? _

_It all seemed to make sense. _

_You've taken away everything_

_And I can't deal with that. _

_I try to see the good in life_

_But good things in life are hard to find. _

_We'll blow it away, blow it away. _

_Can we make this something good? _

_We'll try to do it right this time around._

**New Directions: **_Let's start over. _

_I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_It's not over. _

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. _

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one. _

_It's not over._

**Artie: **_Taken all I could take_

_And I cannot wait. _

_We're wasting too much time... _

_Being strong, holding on. _

_Can't let it bring us down. _

_My life with you means everything_

_So I won't give up that easily. _

_I'll blow it away, blow it away. _

_Can we make this something good? _

_'Cause it's all misunderstood. _

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

**New Directions:**_ Let's start over. _

_I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_It's not over. _

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. _

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one. _

_It's not over._

**Mercedes: **_We can't let this get away. _

_Let it out, let it out. _

_Don't get caught up in yourself. _

_Let it out._

**New Directions:**_ Let's start over. _

_I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_It's not over. _

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. _

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one. _

_It's not over._

**Tina: **_Let's start over. _

_It's not over, yeah... _

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one. _

_It's not over._

(Everyone laughs, except for Quinn, who runs out of auditorium; Puck runs after her)

**Puck: **Quinn, please stop! Where are you going?

(Puck follows Quinn into old choir room)

**Quinn: **Two years of memories are here in this room... (sits in a chair)

**Puck: **Yeah, it would've been great if we could make more memories here.

**Quinn: **I never said they were good memories.

(Puck sighs)

**Quinn: **Why are you still here?

**Puck: **What?

**Quinn: **Shouldn't you be gathering everyone else together to raise money for the glee club? There's no point in bothering me... I'm not going back. The only reason I agreed to go to the auditorium with you was because you said you'd give me money for thrift catches.

**Puck: **I'm here because we really need your help for glee. We could use all the help we can get.

**Quinn: **You're not getting my help.

**Puck: **(grabbing Quinn's arm as she tries to leave) The glee club's always been there for you at your lowest moments. Now, you have the chance to bring it back, and you're running away?

**Quinn: **Why are you fighting so hard for this club, Puck? Before glee, you were tossing Kurt into the dumpster and throwing slushies at Rachel. I thought you would be happy you won't be the one getting slushied anymore.

**Puck: **That was _before _glee. Then, I realized how much these people mean to me. I never thought I would like this club until I finally had the balls to join and realized this isn't just a club... this is a family. _Our _family.

**Quinn: **A family that only lets Rachel Berry shine on the competition stage. The only thing we ever seem to do is sing background to Berry and Finn. I got the duet with Sam last year, but Rachel still gave a huff about it. She says her life is hard... well, look at mine!

**Puck: **Remember sophomore year when you were pregnant and –

**Quinn: **(interrupting) How could I forget?

**Puck: **_And _got kicked off the Cheerios? Glee club was there looking out for you; we gave you a place to be yourself. It's senior year, Quinn. You'll only be seventeen once... make the best of it.

**Quinn: **(opens mouth to say something but closes it back)

**Puck: **Wait, sit down, Quinn.

**Quinn: **Why?

**Puck: **Just please sit down and listen to this... then you'll never have to hear from me again.

(Quinn sighs but sits in chair across from Puck)

**Puck: **(singing) _What you're gonna do with the 36 cents_

_Sticky with coke on your floorboard_

_When a woman on the street is huddled in the cold_

_On a sidewalk bench trying to keep warm_

_Do you call her over, hand her the change_

_Ask her her story, ask her her name_

_Or do you tell yourself_

"_You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world."_

"_You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world."_

_What you're gonna do when you're watching TV__  
><em>_And an ad comes on, yeah, you know the kind__  
><em>_Flashing up pictures of a child in need__  
><em>_For a dime a day, you could save a life__  
><em>_Do you call the number, reach out a hand__  
><em>_Or do you change the channel, call it a scam__  
><em>_Do you tell yourself__"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"__  
><em>_Don't listen to them when they say__  
><em>_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"__  
><em>_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference__  
><em>_Love is alive, don't listen to them when they say__  
><em>_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"__The world's so big, it can break your heart__  
><em>_And you just want to help, not sure where to start__  
><em>_So you close your eyes__  
><em>_And send up a prayer into the dark__"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"__  
><em>_Don't listen to them when they say__  
><em>_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"__  
><em>_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference__  
><em>_Love is alive, don't listen to them when they say__  
><em>_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

(Tear drips down Quinn's cheek as she takes in breathe of air)

**Puck: **All I'm saying, Quinn, is you should take at least a second to think about it. If you want to come back, I'll see you in the auditorium at three-thirty next Wednesday. (shrugs then leaves room)

(Tina and Mike are in empty hallway)

**Tina: **I'm really glad we're still together.

**Mike: **Why wouldn't we be?

**Tina: **Ever since glee club disbanded, we don't see each other as much after school. With your football practice, and me not being on the Cheerios, I'm afraid the New Directions was the only thing we had in common.

**Mike: **(puts arm around Tina's waist, pulling her closer) I know you think I'm going to leave you for some cheerleader, but truth is, no girl will ever be able to give me what you give me.

**Tina: **And what's that?

**Mike: **(smiles) Happiness.

(Mike and Tina kiss, then walk down hall together)

**Tina: **I'm glad Finn, Artie, Puck, and Kurt aren't giving up on glee.

**Mike: **I am, too. Too bad Coach Beiste isn't donating any money to help out.

**Tina: **Why would she?

**Mike: **Well, Mr. Schue donated as much as he could, and he's asking Figgins to give us another year. Mr. Schue even asked Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury to pitch in a bit. Miss Pillsbury did, but Coach Beiste won't budge.

**Tina: **Really? Not even, like, a dollar? I thought she was friends with Mr. Schue.

**Mike: **She was before, but now, it's like she's only focused on football.

**Tina: **Um, okay? Why's that so weird?

**Mike: **I don't know... she's just a tougher coach now.

(bell rings as camera focuses on Mr. Schuester in Figgins' office)

**Will: **Just one year, Figgins, and I guarantee we'll place at Nationals!

**Figgins: **I already told you two years ago that you were getting one more year. It's been a year, and you haven't placed at Nationals. I can't pay for your glee club.

**Will: **The kids have been raising money to bring it back! If you just let us start now, we'll pay you back in no time!

**Sue: **No way!

**Will: **What are you doing here, Sue? This is about the glee club, not your Cheerios.  
><strong>Figgins: <strong>Sue is here because she is an example of why your club isn't here anymore. Sue coached her Cheerios into winning six National championships, and that money goes in to paying for her squad. If you raise the money now, I may be able to let you go on for another year, but you'll have to pay your way through.

**Sue: **Deal with it, Schuester! Your glee club has been wiped off the Earth like the happiness was wiped off the face of this world when you were born. I showed you I could destroy your silly club, but you took that for granted and lost yet another ear-splitting show choir competition.

**Will: **I don't need to hear your endless insults, Sue!

**Sue: **And I don't need to hear the endless cries from the baby birds living in the nest of hair on your head, but guess what? The sounds of those wails empowers me to win National after National. You should use my insults as empowerment to shave off that embarrassing bush attaching itself to your scalp.

**Will: **I'm not giving up on glee club. (turns around and stomps out of Figgins' office)

(At Will's house, Emma makes Will dinner)

**Will: **I'm glad you and I are back together... but I wish the glee club was, too.

**Emma: **Don't worry, Will. You'll get the glee club back on it's feet in no time.

**Will: **I feel like I could faster, though. Shannon hasn't even given up a penny to help out glee!

**Emma: **Maybe she's trying to save up for something.

**Will: **But she knows how important glee club is to the kids and me. I really thought she would understand.

**Emma: **Maybe she just decided to keep her focus on football this year.

**Will: **Maybe...

**Kurt: **(catching up to Mercedes who's walking down hallway) Hey, Mercedes!

**Mercedes: **Hey, Kurt! What's up?

**Kurt: **I needed to know how much money you are willing to donate for glee, so I can plan out how much I may need to donate.

**Mercedes: **Wait, what? Donate to glee? Why?

**Kurt: **What do you mean 'why'? So we can start it back up again!

**Mercedes: **Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt, but I've moved on from that. I don't need glee club anymore now that I have Shane.

**Kurt: **(stops Mercedes) You can't be serious! Shane can't give you what glee gave you. Glee gave you a place to be yourself and belong as a family.

**Mercedes: **Who says Shane doesn't give me those things?

**Kurt: **C'mon, Mercedes. Help revive glee.

**Mercedes: **I'm really sorry, Kurt, but I've moved on (walks away).

**Sue: **(in voice-over while writing in journal) I've felt this way before. I felt this way the first time I squashed the glee club under my massive, championship trophies. And again, there was an emptiness to it... an emptiness I needed to fill.

**Shannon: **(knocks on Sue's door) Hey, Sue.

**Sue: **Beiste.

**Shannon: **I need to ask you a favor.

**Sue: **Ask away, but I gauruntee you I won't be doing anything about it.

**Shannon: **I need you to bring back glee club.

**Sue: **Why in the world would I do that when I've finally achieved what I've been working so hard for?

**Shannon: **Will and Emma keep asking me to donate to revive it, but I can't. The best thing I could give them was asking you to bring it back.

**Sue: **Why can't you spend all your money on glee club? Do you have to save it up for your three-thousand chicken carcasses you eat all day long?

**Shannon: **That's not it. It's because I spent most of it on a gift I gave to someone.

**Sue: **Why in the world would you do that?

**Shannon: **Because I really liked them, and I thought they liked me back. Turns out, I was wrong.

**Sue: **Oh, Shannon, your stupidity always defies me. The only way I'm bringing back glee club is if you give every last penny you have to me since it seems you don't mind tossing it all away.

**Shannon: **Fine, Sylvester. But don't be surprised when the glee club somehow gets back on it's feet without your help (walks out of Sue's office).

(Finn, Rachel, and Kurt walk through courtyard)

**Finn: **(singing) _Lipstick on my cigarette__  
><em>_How you used to hog the bed__  
><em>_The little shit that I can't forget,__  
><em>_I wonder where you are__  
><em>_Still got your apartment key,__  
><em>_Voice mails that I can't delete__  
><em>_Man, I miss how it used to be, I wonder where you are__  
><em>_I reminisce with the stars tonight__  
><em>_And I think of how we knew them all by name__  
><em>_But they don't shine half as bright__  
><em>**Finn, Rachel, and Kurt: **_Ever since you walked away, oh_

(Santana and Brittany join Finn, Rachel, and Kurt)_  
><em>**Santana and Brittany: **_If we get back together__  
><em>_It'll be like when I met ya__  
><em>_Even better, girl, I bet ya, baby__  
><em>_Let's get back together__  
><em>_Girl, I swear you are the reason__  
><em>_Love is something worth believing_**Kurt and Brittany: **_Ooh (when we get together) ooh (it'll be forever) ooh (when we get together) ooh__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>(Mike, Tina, and Artie join group)_  
><em>**Tina, Mike, Artie: **_If we get back together__  
><em>_It'll be like when I met ya__  
><em>_Even better, girl, I bet ya, baby_**Finn, Mike, Kurt, and Artie: **_Last call at the troubadour__  
><em>_Late night meals after four__  
><em>_Stumbling through my front door, it just don't feel the same__  
><em>_Can't go to our lunch spot, or grab Joe from the coffee shop__  
><em>_Looking down at my phone a lot, but I don't see your name__  
><em>_I reminisce with the stars tonight__  
><em>_And I think of how we knew them all by name__  
><em>_But they don't shine half as bright__  
><em>_Ever since you walked away, oh_**Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Tina: **_If we get back together__  
><em>_It'll be like when I met ya__  
><em>_Even better, girl, I bet ya, baby__  
><em>_Let's get back together__  
><em>_Girl, I swear you are the reason__  
><em>_Love is something worth believing_**Rachel and Kurt: **_Ooh (when we get together) ooh (it'll be forever) ooh (when we get together) ooh__  
><em>_Yeah_**Artie and Brittany: **_If we get back together__  
><em>_It'll be like when I met ya__  
><em>_Even better, girl, I bet ya, baby_**Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, and Artie: **_If we get back together__  
><em>_If we get back together__  
><em>_If we get back together__  
><em>_If we get back together_**Santana, Rachel, and Kurt: **_I reminisce with the stars tonight__  
><em>_And I think of how we knew them all by name__  
><em>_But they don't shine half as bright__  
><em>_Ever since you walked away, oh_**Mike and Tina: **_If we get back together__  
><em>_It'll be like when I met ya__  
><em>_Even better, girl, I bet ya, baby__  
><em>_Let's get back together__  
><em>_Girl, I swear you are the reason__  
><em>_Love is something worth believing_**Finn, Artie, Mike: **_If we get back together__  
><em>_It'll be like when I met ya__  
><em>_Even better, girl, I bet ya, baby__  
><em>**Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, and Artie: **_Let's get back together!_

(Group splits apart; Kurt goes to Santana and Brittany)

**Kurt: **I need your help.

**Brittany: **Did you murder someone?

**Kurt: **No, I need your help to get Mercedes back. She's not willing to donate money for the glee club and says she's moved on. I was hoping you would be able to somehow convince her to come back.

**Santana: **And how the hell are we supposed to do that?

**Kurt: **I don't know. Figure it out because we really need her back when glee club starts again.

**Santana: **_If _it starts again.

**Brittany: **I really hope it does.

(Tina and Mike go into locker room to Coach Beiste)

**Shannon: **You kids need something?

**Tina: **We overheard your conversation with Coach Sylvester the other day.

**Mike: **We know why you aren't helping with the glee club.

**Tina: **Yeah, and we have the perfect solution for it.

**Shannon: **What are you kids talking about?

**Mike: **You need to date someone.

**Shannon: **I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you don't know what I need in my love life.

**Tina: **C'mon, Coach Beiste! We found the perfect person for you!

**Shannon: **And who's that?

(someone walks up from behind Mike and Tina)

**Ken: **The name's Ken Tanaka, former coach of the McKinley Titans.

(Santana and Brittany meet Mercedes in old choir room)

**Mercedes: **Why did you want me to meet you here?

**Santana: **We needed to show you something.

**Brittany: **Yeah, and join in if you want.

**Santana and Brittany: **(singing) _We've been waiting and dreaming__  
><em>_we've always believed in forever__  
><em>_We've been hoping for years__  
><em>_that our pennies just turn into gold__  
><em>_Our only rule is that we live this life in the moment,__  
><em>_But the futures're unknown__  
><em>_and the stories are yet to be told__  
><em>**Brittany: **_Who knows, who cares what we're gonna be__  
><em>_If you're near, I'm there - it will always be home,__  
><em>_wherever we go - ooh__  
><em>_Say we'll be always together__  
><em>_facing the sun as it rises up__  
><em>**Santana: **_Friends like you they last forever__  
><em>_and everybody singing ooh__  
><em>_Through the good or the bad and the better,__  
><em>_we'll find our way, no matter what__  
><em>_we can dance we can stay out whatever__  
><em>**Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany: **_We'll fall in love singing ooh__  
><em>_Lets go west down the river__  
><em>_or we could fly off on the highway__  
><em>_Throw our hands to the sky__  
><em>_feel the wind like the rush of a wave__  
><em>_Catching butterflies, summer skies,__  
><em>_chasing our dreams to the moonlight__  
><em>**Mercedes: **_Cause we live and we love__  
><em>_and we laugh all our troubles away__  
><em>_Who knows, who cares what we're gonna be__  
><em>_If you're near, I'm there – it will always be home__  
><em>_wherever we go ooh__  
><em>_Say we'll be always together__  
><em>_facing the sun as it rises up__  
><em>**Santana and Brittany: **_Friends like you they last forever__  
><em>_and everybody singing ooh__  
><em>_Through the good or the bad and the better__  
><em>_we'll find our way, no matter what__  
><em>_we can dance we can stay out whatever__  
><em>**Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany: **_We'll fall in love singing ooh__  
><em>_We could find a new place everyday__  
><em>_don't care could be anywhere__  
><em>_We could build a fire by the lake__  
><em>_Cause anywhere is home, wherever we go ooh_

**Santana: **So, Mercedes? Will you come back to glee club?

**Mercedes: **(sighs) I don't know... a lot has changed over the summer.

**Brittany: **Mercedes! You have to come back! Don't you remember the reason you came to glee club anyway?

**Mercedes: **Because I wanted to be a star.

**Santana: **I hope you seriously don't believe that 'cause we both know the real reason everyone has joined glee club.

**Brittany: **It's the only place you'll truly be accepted for your differences. Being part of something special, makes you special just like Rachel said. Glee club is that special something.

(Mercedes stays silent, thinking)

**Santana: **Finn, Puck, Artie, and Kurt are gathering everyone who wants to bring glee back in the auditorium at three-thirty, which is in five minutes. If you want to live the rest of your life wondering what amazing things you would miss if you didn't go to the auditorium with us, then stay here. If you want to be happier and more special than you already are, then follow us to the auditorium.

(Santana and Brittany start to leave old choir room)

**Mercedes: **Wait! (Santana and Brittany turn around) (smiles) I'm coming with you.

(Finn, Puck, Artie, and Kurt are in auditorium)

**Finn: **Who do you think will come?

**Puck: **(shrugs) We'll just have to wait and find out.

**Kurt: **It's already three-thirty. I'm not sure anyone's coming.

**Artie: **Think again.

(Rachel comes in, followed by Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes)

**Rachel: **Hey, guys! (smiles)

**Santana: **Is it just me, or are there less people here than I expected?

**Kurt: **(hugs Mercedes) I'm so glad you decided to come back.

**Mercedes: **(smiles) I am, too.

**Brittany: **Where's Tina and Mike?

(Everyone shares glances, wondering the same thing; Mr. Schue then enters auditorium)

**Will: **Hey, guys.

**Finn: **Hey, Mr. Schue!

**Will: **Did Tina, Mike, and Quinn not come?

(Everyone nods before they hear door slam)

**Tina: **Hey, sorry we're late! (dashes on stage with Mike)

**Artie: **Where were you?

**Mike: **Helping a friend out.

(Coach Beiste and Ken Tanaka walk in behind Mike and Tina)

**Will: **Ken! What are you doing back here?

**Ken: **I'm now asisstent coach of the football team.

**Will: **Wow, I haven't seen you in awhile!

**Ken: **Anyway, I heard that you and Emma have moved in together.

(Mr. Schue looks nervous)

**Ken: **I wanted to apologize for being such a bad friend, Will. I put a lady before a friend, and I'm sorry.

**Will: **Thanks, but you really don't need to apologize.

**Ken: **(shakes his head) Yes, actually I do, which is also why I –

(door slams and Quinn comes running to the stage in her season one and two type clothing)

**Puck: **Quinn! You're back to your old self!

**Quinn: **(smiles) After you sang that song, I thought about it and realized you were right. Me dressing in torn clothes and joining the Skanks wasn't really my true self. I know that dying my hair blond and taking out my nose-ring might not change me entirely at the moment, but I'm willing to try. And glee club will help me with that. (turns to rest of group) You guys are my family. You helped me when I was at my lowest and brought me back here. I may not be perfect, but I'm better when I'm in glee. So I'm going to help pay our way back to revival.

(Puck hugs Quinn)

**Ken: **That's kind of what I needed to talk to you about, Will.

**Will: **What do you mean?

**Ken: **Coach and I talked to Figgins –

**Will: **And what did he say?

**Ken: **Well, we gave him extra money from football to restart glee club, and he accepted the offer.

(Everyone cheers)

**Will: **(to Ken and Shannon) Thank you guys so much! This is amazing!

**Finn: **(over the cheers of everyone) Sectionals here we come!

(Sue sits down next to Will, Emma, and Shannon in teacher's lounge)

**Shannon: **Hey, Sue! Did ya hear? The New Directions are back in business!

**Sue: **_Excuse _me?!

**Emma: **Glee club's back.

**Sue: **(to Will) There you go again, Mr. Butt-Chin. Trying to bring your awful glee club up the high school ladder of popularity in which they'll drop right off and _die_. We all know any club directed by a man-child dating a marmoset and who's best friends are teen outcasts will one day die down, but this club is never going to be alive.

**Will: **Sue, give up trying to destroy glee club. Whenever you prove that you can wipe glee club off the face of the earth, you also prove that it will come back each and every year again and again!

**Sue: **One day, I'll have no mercy on your little club of sad, depressed outcasts and will _destroy _them all!

**Will: **Bring... It... On!

**Will: **_I can feel it building up inside__  
><em>_The images that play inside my mind__  
><em>_A dreams that I've been dreaming all my life__  
><em>_The colors that live outside of the lines_**Finn and Rachel: **_But dreams aren't all I hide beneath this skin__  
><em>_The cord is cut, the fears and doubts begin__  
><em>_My hope is anchored on the other side__  
><em>_With the colors that live outside of the lines_**Quinn and Puck: **_And the oceans roar__  
><em>_And the wheel's in spin__  
><em>_And the old chorus soars__  
><em>_Bring me back, bring me back to the beginning again_**Mike and Tina: **_With the corrugated LA harbor stacks__  
><em>_With the weight of these machines across my back__  
><em>_I know a mountain road where time unwinds__  
><em>_But I'm busy living in a single-file line_**Santana and Brittany: **_And it all just sounds like poison on my ears__  
><em>_The background noise makes your voice so hard to hear__  
><em>_So I grit my teeth and straighten up my spine__  
><em>_I'm stuck in traffic on a dotted yellow line_**Kurt and Mercedes: **_And my heart is yours__  
><em>_And what a broken place it's in__  
><em>_But you're what I'm running for__  
><em>_And I want to feel the wind at my back again_**New Directions and Will: **_Back to the beginning again__  
><em>_Back to the beginning again__  
><em>_I want to feel the wind at my back again__  
><em>_Back to the beginning again__  
><em>_Back to the beginning again__  
><em>_I want to feel the wind at my back again_**Will: **_And my heart is yours__  
><em>_And what a broken place it's in__  
><em>_But you're what I'm running for__  
><em>_And I want to feel the wind at my back again_**New Directions and Will: **_Back to the beginning again__  
><em>_Back to the beginning again__  
><em>_I want to feel the wind at my back again__  
><em>_Back to the beginning again__  
><em>_Back to the beginning again__  
><em>_I want to feel the wind__  
><em>_I want to feel the wind__  
><em>_I want to feel the wind at my back again_

THE END OF EP 1

Songs:

Memory/ I Remember by Barbra Streisand/ Keyshia Cole - Finn, Rachel, Artie, Kurt, and Puck

It's Not Over by Daughtry - New Directions

Change by Carrie Underwood - Puck

Back Together by Jesse McCartney - Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, and Artie

Friends by Jasmine Thompson - Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany

Back to the Beginning Again by Switchfoot - Will and New Directions


	2. Recruiting

Chapter 2- Main Cast Characters- _Artie Abrams_- Since the New Directions are finally back together, Artie searches for new members to join the group and comes across someone he finds spectacular.

_Tina Cohen-Chang_- Tina helps coach Mike on his singing, and when she notices Sugar's singing isn't so terrific, she coaches the rich girl, too.

_Mike Chang_- With the help of his girlfriend, Mike is becoming a better singer every day, but he can't help but notice how Sugar's singing isn't getting any better after her hours of practice.

_Rachel Berry_- Getting ready for college, Rachel decides she needs to run for School President and also get the lead role in the upcoming school musical.

_Finn Hudson_- When he sees Rachel setting her goals on NYADA, Finn realizes he needs to figure out what he's going to do after he graduates at the end of the year.

_Brittany Pierce_- Even though she hears of Rachel's plans on campaigning for school president, Brittany knows the only way she would even have the slightest chance of being accepted into college is to have something other than the Cheerios and glee club on her resume.

_Santana Lopez_- Santana finally feels at home again in the choir room, but is shortly interrupted by the introduction of Blaine Anderson to the New Directions. She thought she was the only one who was hostile to the former Warbler, but she soon notices Finn isn't as kind as he should be either.

_Sugar Motta- _After hours and hours of being coached by Tina, Sugar feels she's the best singer there is, and she finds it even greater that someone finds her just as amazing as she does.

_Noah Puckerman_- Ever since he lost Lauren Zizes, Puck has been searching for his soul mate; what he doesn't realize is somebody has their eyes on him also.

_Quinn Fabray_- Quinn returns to her old ways – both good and bad – after Puck brings her back into the grasp of glee club.

_Kurt Hummel_- After Kurt meets Sebastian Smythe – a Warbler with his eyes set on Blaine – Kurt convinces Blaine to come join the New Directions.

_Blaine Anderson_- Blaine arrives at McKinley High School ready to sing his heart out in the glee club, but Finn isn't as welcoming as his peers.

_Mercedes Jones_- Although she's still with Shane, Mercedes is focused hard on the glee club. She knows it's her senior year, and she wants to win big.

_Will Schuester_- After the success of getting the New Directions another chance to place at Nationals, Will knows he needs to recruit more members to join the club, so they will have a greater chance at winning.

_Emma Pillsbury_- With her boyfriend busy with glee club, Emma decides to help some of the members resolve year old problems.

_Shannon Beiste_- Coach Beiste is hitting it pretty hard with her new boyfriend, Ken Tanaka, but even love can't blind her from the fact that there are some unresolved conflicts in Schue's glee club.

_Sue Sylvester_- Devastated by the fact that the glee club is standing yet again, and this time not by her default, Sue returns to the fact that she was running for Congress for her late sister, Jean.

**Finn: **(in voice-over) I really thought senior year would be the best year for me. I thought I would be king of the school, getting any girl I wanted. But ever since Nationals last year, even the rest of glee club doesn't look up to me anymore. I let them down when I kissed Rachel, but that was the beginning of our relationship, which was better than any trophy, right? And it's not like the glee club was gone forever. I mean, we all thought it was for awhile, but here we are now, sitting in the choir room watching Mr. Schue write this weeks' assignment on the white board. And guess what the assignment was? Recruiting new members for glee.

(in the recently renewed choir room)

**Will: **Okay, guys! Welcome back to glee!

(Everyone cheers)

**Will: **I know you guys may want to catch up with each other, but since we got a delayed start this year, we need to begin practicing for Sectionals!

**Finn: **We only have eleven members now, Mr. Schue.

**Will: **Which is why this weeks assignment is to recruit more members! We only need one more kid to join, and we'll be set for Sectionals.

**Santana: **(to Puck) Why don't you just get Zizes back here?

**Puck: **She's not interested. She claimed it would bring down her rep even more than it already has.

**Rachel: **Forget about Lauren! We need to find new voices. I bet there's a lot of hidden talent somewhere in this school!

**Will: **That's the kind of attitude we need to recruit members! Now, I've been posting sign-up sheets around the school, but it would really help if you guys performed in front of a couple kids to show them how awesome glee club can be!

**Kurt: **I'm not sure that's such a great idea, Mr. Schue.

**Will: **Why is that?

**Kurt: **We just came back from a failure at Nationals. The school thought we were losers after we won Regionals, but they'll think we're even worse than before since we got twelfth place in Nationals.

**Santana: **(glaring at Rachel and Finn) All thanks to pudding-face and his troll.

**Mercedes: **Knock it off, Santana! Instead of blaming people for why we lost, we need to think of what we _won _out of that competition.

**Will: **Thank you, Mercedes. Now, go out there and find some recruits!

**[Glee]**

(Kurt and Blaine are sitting at table in Lima Bean)

**Blaine: **So what's going on with the New Directions now that they're back in business?

**Kurt: **We have to get another person to join since Lauren quit.

**Blaine: **Well, how's that working out for you?

**Kurt: **Terribly... (pause) which got me to thinking that since the New Directions are back, you can enroll at McKinley!

**Blaine: **Oh, come on, Kurt. You know how devoted I am to the Warblers. I can't just leave them!

**Kurt: **I know, but we've talked about this before. I really want to be able to see you during glee rehearsals like I used to when I went to Dalton.

**Blaine: **And like all the times we've talked about it before, you know I can't.

**Kurt: **You _can_, you just _won't_. There's a difference.

**Blaine: **Well, then you know why I won't. We'll still see each other on the weekends and after school.

**Kurt: **It's still not the same.

(Finn and Rachel are walking down hallway)

**Rachel: **So you know how Kurt and I are going to Juilliard for college?

**Finn: **(nods) Yeah, it's all you ever talk about.

**Rachel: **I was thinking... maybe you could come to New York with us after we graduate.

**Finn: **(pause) But I don't even know what I'd do in New York.

**Rachel: **Well, there are other schools there, or maybe you could go to Juilliard.

**Finn: **You really think I'd make it in?

**Rachel: **Pff, totally.

**Finn: **I can tell –

**Puck: **Hey, guys! Mr. Schue needs to meet us in the choir room ASAP.

(Finn, Puck, and Rachel rush into choir room; shocked by what they are greeted by)

**Rachel: **Who did this?!

(Choir room is trashed; chairs scattered around room, toilet paper covering piano, sheet music laying around floor)

**Tina: **Sue made the Cheerios trash it.

**Will: **Are you sure?

**Tina: **Ask Brittany and Santana.

**Brittany: **Yeah, Coach Sue told us to destroy the choir room, but I didn't because I knew it would make you mad.

**Mercedes: **What about you, Santana? Did you help out the Cheerios?

**Santana: **No way! I was with Britt the whole time.

**Brittany: **It's true.

**Will: **Okay, at least we know who's responsible. But let's forget about Sue and the Cheerios! We need to find more people to join glee club!

(in courtyard New Directions stand along stairs surrounded by McKinley High students)

**Artie: **(singing) _Yeah.  
>And you say Chi city,<br>Chi city, Chi city_

**New Directions: **_I'm coming home again.  
>Do you think about me now and then?<br>Do you think about me now and then?  
>Cause I'm coming home again<br>I'm in home again._

**Artie: **_I met this girl when I was three years old  
>And what I loved most she had so much soul<br>She said, excuse me little homie, I know you don't know me- but,  
>My name is Windy and, I like to blow trees and,<br>From that point I never blow her off,  
>They can come from outta town I like to show her off,<br>They like to act tough, she like to tow em off,  
>And make em straighten up their act, cause she know they soft<br>And when I grew up she showed me how to go downtown  
>And at nighttime my face lit up so astounding<br>And I told her in my heart is where she always be  
>She never mess with entertainers cause they always leave<br>She said it felt like they walked and drove on me  
>Knew I was gang affiliated got on TV and told on me<br>I guess it's why last winter she got so cold on me  
>She said, Ye keep making that, keep making that platinum and gold for me<em>

**New Directions: **_Do you think about me now and then?  
>Do you think about me now and then?<br>Cause I'm coming home again  
>I'm in home again<br>Do you think about me now and then?  
>Do you think about me now and then?<br>Oh, now I'm coming home again_

**Quinn, Brittany, and Santana: **_Maybe we can start again_

**Finn: **_But if you really care for her, then you would n-never hit the airport,  
>To follow your dream, sometimes I still talk to her, but when I talk to her<br>It always seems like she talking about me,  
>She said you left your kids and they just like you<br>They wanna rap and make show beats just like you,  
>But they just not you and I just got through<br>Talking bout what she can try to do just not new  
>Now everybody got the game figured out all wrong<br>I guess you never know what you got till its gone  
>I guess this is why I'm here and I cant come back home<br>And guess when I heard that when I was back home  
>Every interview I'm representing you making you proud<br>Reach for the stars so if you fall you land on a cloud  
>Jump in the crowd, spark you lighters, wave em around,<br>And if you don't know by now, I'm talking about Chi Town,_

**New Directions: **_Do you think about me now and then?  
>Do you think about me now and then?<br>Cause I'm coming home again  
>Maybe, do you remember when fireworks at lake Michigan<br>Oh, now I'm coming home again  
>I'm in home again<br>Maybe, do you remember when fireworks at lake Michigan  
>Oh, now I'm coming home again<br>Maybe we can start again_

**Quinn, Brittany, and Santana: **_Loyee oyeee oh, loyee oyeee oh  
>Coming home again<br>Loyee oyeee oh, loyee oyeee oh  
>Coming home again<br>Maybe we can start again _

**Becky: **Boo! (sticks her tongue out at Rachel)

(Five Cheerios walk past New Directions and slushies Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike)

(Rachel and Kurt are sitting in Miss Pillsbury's office)

**Rachel: **(to Emma) Why are we here?

**Emma: **Well, I heard that you both were thinking of going to Juilliard after graduation.

**Kurt: **Yep! It's the best school for us in New York City that will make our dreams come true!

**Emma: **That's wonderful Kurt... but you do know that there is no musical theater program at Juilliard, right?

**Rachel: **(shocked) I'm sorry, but _what_?!

**Emma: **I know you both want to go to New York, so I found another school you could go to instead of Juilliard.

**Rachel: **But it's still in New York City, right?

**Emma: **Yes, it is. (takes out brochures and hands them to Kurt and Rachel)

**Kurt: **What's NYADA?

**Emma: **The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. It has a great musical theater department.

**Rachel: **Really?

**Emma: **(nods) Yes. Also, only about twenty students are accepted into the school per year, so you should start working hard for applications if you're thinking of joining.

(Kurt and Rachel look to each other, smiling)

(Sue walks into teacher's lounge to Emma and Shannon sitting at a table)

**Sue: **Hello, Beiste and Bambi.

**Shannon: **Hey, Sue.

**Sue: **Where's Schuester?

**Emma: **Posting sign-up sheets around the school for glee club.

**Sue: **He still thinks the glee club has a chance at this school? That's pitiful.

**Emma: **You know what, Sue? Will knows what he's doing with glee, and soon they'll be more popular than your Cheerios.

**Sue: **Ha! Not a chance, Ginger! (walks out of teacher's lounge)

(Puck catches up to Lauren in the hallway)

**Lauren: **What do you want, Puckerman?

**Puck: **I need you to come back to New Directions.

**Lauren: **Oh, your naivety amazes me. You know why I haven't came crawling back to you, geek? Because show choir is lame.

**Puck: **C'mon, Zizes. You've got to admit last year was a blast! There's no denying our trip to New York City wasn't fun!

**Lauren: **(sighs) The only way I'm going back to that pack of losers is if you aren't losers anymore. And believe me, that won't happen till a hundred years from now.

**Puck: **You're so cruel.

(Lauren shrugs and trots into a classroom, leaving Puck in the middle of the hall)

(Tina, Mike, and Artie are talking next to row of lockers)

**Tina: **I can't believe Mr. Schue still hasn't learned from last year that no one else wants to be in glee club. We only found two people interested, and one transferred to Vocal Adrenaline.

**Mike: **But we got Sam out of it.

**Tina: **Sam's not here anymore, though.

**Artie: **Where'd he go anyway?

**Mike: **I think somewhere in Kentucky.

**Artie: **Well, we really only need one more person interested. Like you said, Tina, we got two people interested last year, so we can do that again this year.

**Tina: **What if we don't get anyone else, though?

**Mike: **Then we'll use a band member I guess.

**Tina: **If that's true, we'll need to be as great as we can.

**Artie: **And how are we supposed to do that? All this drama from last year is distracting us from our singing and dancing.

**Mike: **What kind of drama?

**Artie: **First off, Quinn is acting all weird after she got back from crazy town. I mean, yeah, Quinn's convinced Puck and everyone else that she's back to her old, blond self, but I can tell she's still hurting from her break-up with Finn. Also, let's just admit Puck's not over Zizes still.

**Tina: **Those are only Quinn and Puck problems.

**Artie: **There are probably more but –

(Sugar Motta walks up to Artie)

**Sugar: **Hey, you're glee club members right?

**Artie: **(grins) Yeah.

**Sugar: **I'm Sugar Motta. I'm interested in joining the glee club.

**Tina: **Really?

**Sugar: **Yes, really. When are auditions?

**Tina: **They're any time during glee practice when you're ready to.

**Sugar: **Awesome!

**Artie: **Can we three here you sing before you audition, though?

(Tina gives Artie a questioning look)

**Sugar: **Totally. You'll never get enough of my singing.

(Artie, Tina, and Mike lead her to choir room)

**Tina: **What songs do you know?

**Sugar: **I'll do Black Widow.

**Artie: **Great! Go ahead!

**Sugar: **(singing {out of tune}) _I'm gonna love ya__  
><em>_Until you hate me__  
><em>_And I'm gonna show ya__  
><em>_What's really crazy__  
><em>_You should've known better__  
><em>_Than to mess with me, honey__  
><em>_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya__  
><em>_Gonna love ya, gonna love ya__  
><em>_Like a black widow, baby__  
><em>_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same__  
><em>_First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray_

**Tina: **Sugar! I think we've heard enough. That was... interesting.

**Sugar: **Great! Text me the best audition day and time. (starts to leave choir room)

**Tina: **Wait!

(Sugar stops and turns around)

**Tina: **I've been helping Mike become a better singer by practicing after school. I know you're already pretty... okay, but you can become even greater if you practice with Mike and me.

**Sugar: **I know I'm already the best singer there is but sure. It won't hurt to see how good my back-up singers will be.

(Mike and Tina have sour looks on their faces as Sugar leaves; Artie's smiling happily)

(Kurt is watching the Warblers end their performance of Maps by Maroon 5; Blaine walks over to Kurt after performance)

**Blaine: **What's up?

**Kurt: **Not much. I can see how much fun you're having here.

**Blaine: **Which is the reason why I don't want to go to McKinley. I love Dalton and the Warblers, Kurt. I can't just leave them.

**Kurt: **I know. That's not why I came here today, though.

**Blaine: **Then why did you come?

**Kurt: **Rachel is having a party at her house to celebrate the New Directions return. It's this Saturday, so I came here to invite you.

**Blaine: **Of course I can –

(Sebastian Smythe walks up behind Blaine)

**Sebastian: **(to Kurt) Hey, you must be Blaine's boyfriend.

**Kurt: **Um, yeah, I am. Who are you?

**Sebastian: **Sebastian Smythe, a friend of Blaine's.

**Blaine: **He's on the Warblers.

**Kurt: **Why haven't I met you before?

**Sebastian: **I wasn't in the Warblers last year.

**Kurt: **Oh, okay.

**Blaine: **Anyway, yeah, Kurt, I can come.

**Kurt: **Great! I'll see you later, then.

**Blaine: **Okay, bye! (hugs Kurt, then Kurt walks away)

**Sebastian: **(to Blaine) Your boyfriend's one lucky guy.

(Brittany and Santana are walking hand-and-hand down the hall)

**Santana: **So are you thinking of what college you might go to?

**Brittany: **I wanted to go to Harvard, but I'm not smart enough.

**Santana: **Harvard's a pretty big goal to reach. Although, I think you can get in if you have enough extra curriculars and have a bit better grades.

**Brittany: **How will I do that?

**Santana: **(stops to stare at poster that says "Vote for Berry") I have an idea.

(Rachel and Kurt walk down hall past Santana and Brittany)

**Kurt: **You really think Senior Class President will help you get into NYADA?

**Rachel: **Anything can help. The real question here is, what are you gonna do to help your chances of getting into NYADA?

**Kurt: **I really don't know... I'm too worried about Blaine.

**Rachel: **Why is that?

**Kurt: **Well, yesterday I went to Dalton to invite Blaine to the glee party, but there was this other guy there – Sebastian or something – and I could just tell he was eying Blaine.

**Rachel: **If you're so worried about this guy stealing Blaine away, why don't you tell Blaine about it?

**Kurt: **I want to, but I'm not sure he'll be happy about that. They seem to be friends already.

**Rachel: **Oh, Kurt. You need to bring Blaine to McKinley, then!

**Kurt: **I've tried, but nothing works!

**Rachel: **Well, maybe if you try using this little 'Sebastian fiasco' to good use.

(bell rings)

(in choir room, Kurt sits with Rachel and Finn, Santana talks with Brittany, Mercedes is talking to Tina, Mike, and Artie, Puck sits alone)

**Will: **(walking in room with Quinn following) Hey, guys! Quinn wants to say something. (sits in chair)

**Quinn: **Thank you, Mr. Schue. I wanted to sing a song that expresses how I've been feeling lately.

**Quinn: **(singing) _Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know__  
><em>_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone__  
><em>_If I show it to you now__  
><em>_Will it make you run away?___

_Or will you stay__  
><em>_Even if it hurts__  
><em>_Even if I try to push you out__  
><em>_Will you return?__  
><em>_And remind me who I really am__  
><em>_Please remind me who I really am___

_Everybody's got a dark side__  
><em>_Do you love me?__  
><em>_Can you love mine?__  
><em>_Nobody's a picture perfect__  
><em>_But we're worth it__  
><em>_You know that we're worth it__  
><em>_Will you love me?__  
><em>_Even with my dark side?___

_Like a diamond__  
><em>_From black dust__  
><em>_It's hard to know__  
><em>_What can become__  
><em>_If you give up__  
><em>_So don't give up on me__  
><em>_Please remind me who I really am___

_Everybody's got a dark side__  
><em>_Do you love me?__  
><em>_Can you love mine?__  
><em>_Nobody's a picture perfect__  
><em>_But we're worth it__  
><em>_You know that we're worth it__  
><em>_Will you love me?__  
><em>_Even with my dark side?___

_Don't run away__  
><em>_Don't run away__  
><em>_Just tell me that you will stay__  
><em>_Promise me you will stay__  
><em>_Don't run away__  
><em>_Don't run away__  
><em>_Just promise me you will stay__  
><em>_Promise me you will stay___

_Will you love me? ohh___

_Everybody's got a dark side__  
><em>_Do you love me?__  
><em>_Can you love mine?__  
><em>_Nobody's a picture perfect__  
><em>_But we're worth it__  
><em>_You know that we're worth it__  
><em>_Will you love me?__  
><em>_Even with my dark side?___

_Don't run away__  
><em>_Don't run away___

_Don't run away__  
><em>_Promise you'll stay_

(Everyone claps except for Puck, who's staring at Quinn, concerned)

(Mercedes and Shane are talking in cafeteria)

**Shane: **Now that you're back in glee club, you need to shine brighter than you ever have before. It's senior year; you need to make the best of it.

**Mercedes: **I know, Shane, but do you really think Rachel's gonna give up the spotlight? It's her senior year, too.

**Shane: **I heard she was running for class president. That might distract her a bit from glee club.

**Mercedes: **I doubt it.

**Shane: **Baby, you know you're a star. I know you're a star. It just doesn't seem that you believe it.

**Mercedes: **I do, but –

**Shane: **No, no 'but's. You won't give up this easily. Even if you don't get solos in glee, there's still another stage you can shine on.

**Mercedes: **And what's that?

**Shane: **You're gonna try out for this year's school musical.

(Tina, Mike, and Sugar are in auditorium)

**Sugar: **I really think you should work harder on your singing, Mike. I know you'll never be as amazing as me, but you could at least try.

(Mike and Tina glare at Sugar)

**Tina: **He's been practicing for hours all week.

**Sugar: **So have I, but I'm always better than him.

**Mike: **I think that's enough practice for today.

**Sugar: **Good. I'll audition for glee tomorrow. (walks out of auditorium)

**Tina: **She's such a bitch.

**Mike: **You know, although you've been working your butt off helping her, she's not getting any better.

**Tina: **I know she isn't, but you are. I think you're even great enough to try out for the school musical.

**Mike: **It depends on what the musical is.

**Tina: **(shrugs) True, but either way, I'm sure you have the chance of making the male lead in anything.

**Mike: **Too bad Sugar isn't good enough for the musical.

**Tina: **Or glee club.

**Mike: **(singing) _You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far  
>'Cause you know it don't matter anyway<br>You can rely on the old man's money  
>You can rely on the old man's money<br>It's a bitch girl but it's gone too far  
>'Cause you know it don't matter anyway<br>Say money but it won't get you too far  
>Get you too far<em>

**Tina: **_Don't you know, don't you know  
>That it's wrong to take what is given you<br>So far gone, on your own  
>You can get along if you try to be strong<br>But you'll never be strong 'cause_

**Mike: **_You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far  
>'Cause you know it don't matter anyway<br>You can rely on the old man's money  
>You can rely on the old man's money<br>It's a bitch girl and it's gone too far  
>'Cause you know it don't matter anyway<br>Say money but it won't get you too far  
>Get you too far<em>

**Tina: **_High and dry, out of the rain  
>It's so easy to hurt others when you can't feel pain<br>And don't you know that a love can't grow  
>'Cause there's too much to give, 'cause you'd rather live<br>For the thrill of it all, oh_

**Mike: **_You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far  
>'Cause you know it don't matter anyway<br>You can rely on the old man's money  
>You can rely on the old man's money<br>It's a bitch girl and it's gone too far  
>'Cause you know it don't matter anyway<br>Say money but it won't get you too far  
>Say money but it won't get you too far<br>Say money but it won't get you too far  
>Get you too far<em>

**Tina: **_And you say  
>You can rely on the old man's money<br>You can rely on the old man's money  
>You're a rich girl, a rich girl<br>Oh, you're a rich, rich girl yeah  
>Say money but it won't get you too far<br>Oh, get ya too far_

(Mike and Tina trot out of auditorium with disappointed looks on their faces)

(Kurt approaches Blaine in Lima Bean)

**Blaine: **Hey, Kurt. What's up?

**Kurt: **I need to talk to you about something.

**Blaine: **(sighs) Kurt, we've been over this a –

**Kurt: **Wait, let me say it first.

**Blaine: **(pause) Fine.

**Kurt: **I think you should transfer to McKinley for good reasons. I don't like that Sebastian kid. He's eyeballing you like you're a wad of prize money. I don't like you being around him all day while I'm stuck all alone back at McKinley when I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, not him.

**Blaine: **Do you not trust me to be here without you?

**Kurt: **No, I trust you. I just don't trust Sebastian.

**Blaine: **You just met him!

**Kurt: **And still I could figure out he has a crush on before you even suspected a thing!

**Blaine: **(softening his voice) Do you really feel that alone without me at McKinley with you?

(Kurt nods)

**Blaine: **Then I guess I'll just have to join my boyfriend and his friends at that amazing school I've heard so much about.

(the two of them smile as they hug)

(in teacher's lounge with Sue walking to table with Will, Emma, Shannon, and Ken)

**Will: **What do you want, Sue?

**Sue: **Anything but you're chemical-infected hair. My Cheerios were extremely surprised by the return of your glee club, Schuester, and the fact that my two co-captains are in your little pack of losers.

**Ken: **You're still coach of the Cheerios?

**Sue: **That's right, old sad-sack.

**Shannon: **What's with the name-calling?

**Sue: **It's just my style, pork-breath.

**Will: **Do you come here just to torment us?

**Sue: **Actually, no, I didn't. I came here to inform you that I'm still running for congress. And guess what the first thing I'm gonna do when I'm elected is?

**Will: **What?

**Sue: **I'm going to cancel all the arts programs and that includes _glee club_. (walks out of teacher's lounge)

**Will: **That could be a problem...

(bell rings)

(Rachel and Finn are walking down hall together)

**Rachel: **Have you decided what you're doing after graduation?

**Finn: **Oh, um... I'm still not sure...

**Rachel: **Seriously, Finn? It's senior year! The clocks ticking, and you really need to figure things out.

**Finn: **I'm trying to.

**Rachel: **(stops in front of Finn) Really? Are you _really _trying to, Finn? 'Cause it doesn't seem like you're trying hard enough.

**Finn: **What's your problem with me, Rachel? I'm not like you. I don't know how to _dream _like you. I _can't _dream like you! I'm sorry to break it to you now, but I'm not sure I can even leave Lima if I don't get a scholarship.

**Rachel: **Get a scholarship for what?

**Finn: **Football.

**Rachel: **You'll get a scholarship, then.

**Finn: **I hope so...

(Rachel strays in opposite directions)

**Finn: **(singing) _Lines form on my face and hands__  
><em>_Lines form from the ups and downs__  
><em>_I'm in the middle without any plans__  
><em>_I'm a boy and I'm a man___

_I'm eighteen and I don't know what I want__  
><em>_Eighteen I just don't know what I want__  
><em>_Eighteen I gotta get away__  
><em>_I gotta get out of this place__  
><em>_I'll go runnin' in outer space oh yeah___

_I got a baby's brain and an old man's heart took eighteen years to get this far__  
><em>_Don't always know what I'm talkin' about feels like I'm livin' in the middle of doubt___

_'Cause I'm eighteen I get confused every day eighteen I just don't know what to say__  
><em>_Eighteen I gotta get away___

_Whoa lines form on my face and my hands__  
><em>_Lines form on the left and right__  
><em>_I'm in the middle the middle of life__  
><em>_I'm a boy and I'm a man___

_I'm eighteen and I like it__  
><em>_Yes I like it__  
><em>_Oh I like it love it like it love it__  
><em>_Eighteen eighteen eighteen eighteen and I like it_

(Finn enters choir room smiling; Rachel glares at Brittany and Santana, Quinn stares at Puck, Mercedes talks to Mike, Tina, and Artie)

**Rachel: **(to Brittany) I can't believe you're running for Senior Class President.

**Brittany: **Deal with it.

**Artie: **(to Mike and Tina) How is it going with Sugar?

**Tina: **It's going...

**Mike: **No matter how much time we spend practicing, Sugar never seems to get better.

**Tina: **(to Mike) You're getting a lot better, though!

(Mike smiles)

**Artie: **I thought Sugar was a pretty good singer...

**Tina: **I'm sorry, did you not hear her last time she sang? She was _terrible_.

**Mike: **Gosh, enough about Sugar already!

**Artie: **Wait, if you claim she's not good enough, then do you think Mr. Schue will let her in or not? We need twelve members to compete, remember?

**Mercedes: **Well, it's a good thing I'm gonna be in the musical, too.

**Tina: **Are you trying out for the lead female role?

**Mercedes: **Yep, totally.

**Artie: **I'd be careful, Mercedes. Rachel's got her eyes on the lead for everything.

**Mike: **What is the musical anyway?

**Tina: **We're not sure.

**Mercedes: **But whatever it is, I'm getting the lead.

(Will trots into choir room with Kurt and Blaine trailing behind; Kurt sits in a chair as Will stops with Blaine at front of room)

**Will: **Good evening! I'd like to introduce you to our newest member straight from Dalton Academy, Blaine Anderson!

(Everyone cheers)

**Will: **He also has something to show you. (sits in chair)

**Blaine: **Thank you, Mr. Schuester. (turns to New Directions) I know since I came from the Warblers I didn't need to audition, but I would like to sing my first song as a New Direction member here.

(Everyone claps)

**Blaine: **(singing) _She calls out to the man on the street  
>"Sir, can you help me?<br>It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,  
>Is there somewhere you can tell me?"<em>

_He walks on, doesn't look back  
>He pretends he can't hear her<br>Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
>Seems embarrassed to be there<em>

_Oh think twice, it's another day for  
>You and me in paradise<br>Oh think twice, it's just another day for you,  
>You and me in paradise<em>

_She calls out to the man on the street  
>He can see she's been crying<br>She's got blisters on the soles of her feet  
>Can't walk but she's trying<em>

_Oh think twice..._

_Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do  
>Oh lord, there must be something you can say<em>

_You can tell from the lines on her face  
>You can see that she's been there<br>Probably been moved on from every place  
>'Cos she didn't fit in there<em>

_Oh think twice..._

(Everyone claps and cheers except for Finn and Santana)

(Kurt and Blaine are by Kurt's locker)

**Kurt: **I'm so glad you transferred, Blaine... but it wasn't _all _for me, was it?

**Blaine: **No, of course not! I mean, a lot was for you, but I also came here because I love you and don't want to be away from you all day.

(Kurt closes his locker and smiles; they both link arms and walk down the hall together) 

(Quinn and Puck are in Emma's office)

**Emma: **I'm confused... why did you come in here?

**Puck: **Don't ask me.

**Quinn: **(yelling) Puck dragged me back to glee club but now refuses to say a word to me!

**Emma: **Why is that, Noah?

**Puck: **(to Emma) I do say stuff to her, but whatever I say, she's not interested in.

**Quinn: **Because all you talk about is yourself!

**Puck: **(to Emma) That's not true. (to Quinn) Not true!

**Quinn: **Even now the only words he says to me is 'not true'!

**Emma: **Well, Noah, why don't you try engaging in more conversation with Quinn about herself or someone else.

**Puck: **I don't get why we even have to talk! It's not like we're dating!

**Quinn: **But you brought me back to glee!

**Puck: **That has nothing to do with dating! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go fill my Zizes sized hole in my heart... so that's a big hole. (stomps out of office)

**Quinn: **(to Emma) He got me pregnant, but now he doesn't even talk to me. Shouldn't he feel _something_?

(Before Emma can respond, Coach Beiste walks into office)

**Shannon: **Where's Schuester? We have a problem.

(Quinn, Emma, and Shannon leave office and go to hallway where Rachel – covered in slushy – is screaming at Santana)

**Rachel: **Just like I told you last year, when you graduate, the only place you'll be working is _on a pole_!

**Santana: **Oh, you ignorant brat! (tries to shove Rachel, but Shannon holds her back)

**Quinn: **(over Rachel and Santana's screaming) What's going on?

**Rachel: **Santana slushied me because Coach _Sue _told her to! She's just as bad as she was last year!

**Quinn: **Is it really that surprising? Santana will never change.

**Santana: **What does tossing a slushy in your face have anything to do with last year?

**Rachel: **You slept with Finn!

**Quinn: **And you broke Sam and me up!

**Santana: **I slept with Finn sophomore year, not last year! (to Quinn) And I didn't break you and Sam up! You were the one that made-out with Finn!

(Rachel, Santana, and Quinn start shouting insults at each other until Mr. Schue runs in and breaks up the fight)

(Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Will are with Emma in her office)

**Rachel: **Santana is out to destroy glee club again!

**Santana: **I am not!

**Emma: **Calm down, Santana, and why do you say that, Rachel?

**Rachel: **She slushied me!

**Emma: **Why did you throw a slushy at Rachel, Santana?

**Santana: **Because Coach Sue told me that I had to or else I'd be kicked off the Cheerios.

**Will: **You should have come to me if Sue was blackmailing you, Santana. I'm going to have a chat with Sue, but for right now, no more throwing slushies at other glee club members.

**Santana: **(sighs) Fine.

THE END OF EP 2

Songs:

Homecoming by Kanye West - New Directions

Black Widow feat. Rita Ora by Iggy Azalea - Sugar

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson - Quinn

Rich Girl by Hall and Oates - Mike and Tina

I'm Eighteen by Alice Cooper - Finn

Another Day in Paradise by Phil Collins - Blaine


End file.
